Earning His Princess
by docsangel
Summary: After a drunken night on a run, Jax wakes up in bed alone and married. What happens when he finds his wife and she wants an annulment. Can he convince her not to walk away? What happens when old ghosts come back home? Will he let go of something that could be great for something that didn't work the first time or will he leave the past in the past and move on with his future?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Eva. You have to come." my sister, Janie says. "Why? Why do I have to? She's your friend and I'm not even in the wedding." I tell her. "Because she wants you there." she tells me and I look at her with a look saying 'yeah right.' About that time, the bride to be, Lisa walks in. "You're going." I look at her and she says "You need to get your ass out of this house and have some fun. Come on." Lisa tells me. I start packing my bag and I hear Lisa say "Girl you're going to have some fun with us. You are officially one of my bitches." and I start laughing.

We get off the plane in Vegas and check into our hotel rooms. "We all have our own rooms in case you all get lucky." Lisa tells us. "Really Lisa? You know that won't happen." I say and she laughs and says "We'll see." Lisa says. We all get dressed and head out to one of the bars on the edge of the strip. Walking in, we are sitting at one of the tables and the alcohol is flowing. "You girls are insane." I say laughing, listening to them talk. "Holy hell." one of them says. "What?" Janie asks. "That table over there watching us." Laurie says. We all start looking over and they all get up and head towards us. "Shit." I say. "What?" Janie says. "I think I might head to the hotel. You girls have fun." I say. "Oh no you don't." Lisa says. "Honey I know you're still getting over Mike but the best way to get over one is to get under another. It's my bachelorette party and I get to pick you a dick to ride and you can't say no." she tells me and I look at her shocked. "You heard me." she tells me and I sit back down.

The guys walk over and we see there are four of them. One that's dark complected with a mohawk and a beautiful smile. The other is older with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. The third is tall, long brown hair and beard wearing a beanie and the fourth one has blond hair and blue eyes and a panty dropping smile. They walk over and the blonde introduces himself as Jax and his friends as Opie, Tig and Juice. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Lisa, the bride to be but these are my friends Laurie, Megan, Janie and Eva." Lisa says and we all take a seat. Jax is sitting next to me and I see Lisa wink at me and I shake my head. Jax sees and asks "Am I missing something?" Lisa looks at him and says "Eva is like my big sister and she's been in sort of a funk lately. Maybe you can help her with that." Lisa says and everyone else goes on talking. "Everything okay?" Jax asks me. "Yeah. Just ended a bad relationship. Kinda fucked me up." I tell him. He leans over and whispers "Maybe I can help with that." I shiver when his breath hits my neck. I shake my head and take a long pull of my drink. He's fine as hell. What the fuck would be want me for?

The night goes on and Jax is still talking to me. "What do you do for work?" he asks. "I work for myself. Have my own business making handmade items." I say. "She's really good too." Lisa chimes in and I shake my head. "So, what do you do other than ride a Harley?" I ask as I pat his leather kutte. "I'm a mechanic." he says. I'm really feeling the alcohol. "So what you're telling me is you're good with your hands?" I ask and he leans over and says "You have no idea Darlin." and I feel that shiver again.

We all start pairing off for the night and Jax asks "You got a room close?" he asks. "Yeah. Come on." I tell him and he follows me out of the bar after saying goodnight to everyone. I wake up the next morning, feeling an ache between my legs and I look over and see his beautiful face. His arm is around me and it feels really good. I think over the events of last night and look at my hand. Seeing a wedding band there, I see one on his finger and I start to remember everything. Looking back at him, he's beautiful. I slip out of bed and quietly get dressed while he's still sleeping. I take the notepad on the dresser in the room and write two words. _**I'm sorry **_before slipping out of the door and heading back home to Lodi.

I make it home and my sister walks in the door behind me. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask. "You're quiet." she tells me. "Just tired." I tell her. "Bull shit. I saw you leave with that Jax guy. You can't tell me he was that bad in bed." she tells me laughing. I look at her and say "One thing I can say is he has that down to an art." I tell her and she starts laughing. I walk to my bedroom and start unpacking my bag. Sitting on the bed, I look at my simple band and the tears start to fall. Why would he have married me? Why the hell did I agree? Shit. I head to the shower and head to bed for work the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jax wakes up in bed alone. Rubbing his eyes, he looks around the room and sees all of my things gone. Looking at his hand, he sees the wedding band and smirks. Getting up, he gets dressed and sees the marriage license on the dresser and folds it, putting it into the inside pocket of his kutte. Walking out to his bike, he heads to the SAMNEV clubhouse to meet up with his brothers.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Opie is sitting outside on one of the picnic tables, smoking. Jax walks over and sits next to him, lighting his own. "Fun night?" Opie asks and Jax smirks and says "Eventful." Opie looks at him confused and he takes the marriage license out and shows it to Opie. "Holy shit. Congrats brother." as he pats Jax on the back. "Thanks." Jax says. "Where is she?" Opie asks. "Don't know. Snuck out on me." Jax says and Opie starts laughing. When he finally stops laughing, he says "We can get Lowen to get you out of it when we get back." Jax shakes his head and says "What if I don't want out?" Opie looks at him confused and he says "Look, all I'm saying is just that little time I was with her, I was relaxed. I wasn't stressing about club shit or Tara or Wendy. I was finally calm, clear headed." Jax says. "You're mom's gonna shit." Opie says. "Don't I know." Jax says.

Getting back to the clubhouse in Charming, the guys head into church. Once it's done, Juice heads to his dorm and Jax follows him. "Juice, wait up." Jax says. Juice turns to him and he says "I need a minute." Juice nods and leads Jax into his dorm. When the door is closed Juice asks "What's up?" Jax sits in the desk chair and Juice sits on the bed. "I need you to find someone for me but I need it kept between us." Jax says. Juice looks at him confused and Jax says "This doesn't leave this room." and Juice nods. Jax takes the marriage license out of his pocket and hands it to Juice and his eyes go wide. "Holy shit." Juice says. "Yeah." Jax says. "So you want me to do a background check or something?" Juice asks. "Nah. I need to find her." Jax says and when he sees the look on Juice's face, he says "She snuck out on me and never said where she lived." Jax says and Juice nods his understanding. "Give me just a little bit." Juice say and Jax nods and leaves him to it.

An hour later, Juice comes out and sees Jax sitting on one of the picnic tables. Walking over, he hands Jax a piece of paper and Jax nods his thanks. Opening the paper, he sees an address and heads to his bike, smile on his face.

I am sitting on my couch, glass of wine in hand, staring at the ring on my finger that I still haven't taken off when I hear a bike pull up. Thinking it's at the neighbor's house, I take another drink of wine when I hear a knock on my door. I move to the door and look through the peephole and see Jax standing there. I open the door and see him standing there smiling. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Wanted to talk." he says. I move to the side and let him in before closing the door.

We walk over to the couch and sit down and he asks "Why'd you sneak out?" I don't look at him but say "It was better that way Jax." He looks at me and asks "Better how?" I shake my head and say "Look at you Jax. If it weren't for us being drunk and my friend pushing you on me, you never would have looked twice at me. I have an appointment with a lawyer tomorrow to start the annulment." I tell him. "I don't want that." he tells me. "What? Why wouldn't you?" I ask confused. "Look, that night was the first time in I don't know how long that I've been with a chick and not been stressed out or pissed off. I was finally calm and feeling clear headed." he tells me. "Jax, I can't." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "You remember that night, when I said I just ended a really shitty relationship?" I ask. "Yeah." He says. "If you knew the details, you wouldn't still be sitting here." I tell him. "Talk to me." He says concerned and I stand up. "You should go." I tell him. He doesn't move. I walk to the door and open it. "Please." I say softly. He walks over to me and puts his hand on my cheek and kisses the other cheek before whispering "I'm not letting you go." before walking out the door and to his bike. He backs out of the driveway and I stand there watching him leave before the tears start to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jax pulls back up to the clubhouse and sees Opie sitting on picnic table. Taking the spot next to him again Opie asks "You good?" Jax shakes his head. "Just came from Eva's house." Opie smirks and asks "You had Juice find her?" Jax nods his head. "She's going in the morning to a lawyer to get it annulled." Jax says. "Shit brother. I'm sorry." Opie says. "I told her I didn't want that. She said some shit about her last relationship being the reason she didn't want to stay married but wouldn't tell me anything." Jax says. "Her sister is that Janie chick right?" Opie asks and Jax nods his head. "She's inside with Juice." Opie says and Jax smirks and says "Thanks brother." before getting off of the table and heading inside.

Jax walks up and sees Janie at the pool table with Juice and they are laughing. He walks up. "Hey Janie." he says. "Hey Jax. What's up?" she asks. "I was wondering if I could ask you something." He says. "Sure." she says. "What happened with Eva and her ex?" he asks and she looks at him shocked. "Can...um...we go somewhere a little more private?" she asks and he nods. Janie and Juice follow Jax to the roof where they can talk without anyone hearing. "What happened?" Jax asks. "She met Mike about five years ago. When they first started talking, he was good to her but after about a year, he started cheating on her. Started telling her she was fat and disgusting. Made her do diet after diet and she ended up in the hospital twice because she wasn't eating at all. He was always telling her she was worthless and that his cheating was her fault. Telling her that she should be glad that he had enough pity for her to be with her because no one else would want her fat ass. She's okay with her weight now but she still has it in her head that she's worthless. Why are you so concerned?" she asks. Jax runs his hands down his face and says "When we hooked up that night, we hit a chapel on the way back to the hotel. Next morning, I woke up and she was gone." Jax says. "Wait. You and my sister got married?" Janie asks. "Yeah. I went over there earlier and she said she has an appointment tomorrow with a lawyer to file for an annulment." Jax says. "You don't want that?" Janie asks. "No I don't." He says confidently. "Well then. Let's get you your wife." Janie says and Juice and Jax both smile.

Before Janie leaves, she gives Jax the address to where I work and my cell phone number. He starts forming a plan to convince me that he wants this. I am laying in bed, watching some sappy romance movie when my phone goes off with a text.

_J: Hey beautiful._

_E: Who is this?_

_J: Your husband. How are you feeling?_

_E: Jax, please don't do this._

_J: Do what? Show my wife I'm thinking about her?_

_E: Please leave me alone._

_J: Nope Darlin. Not happening. I will convince you that you're worth it._

_E: No. I'm not. Please don't waste your time._

_J: Not wasting my time. You're mine babe and I will show you that I want this._

_E: Jax, can we please just talk about this another time? I'm really tired._

_J: We can take shit at your pace babe. I just want to at least give this a chance._

_E: I can't Jax. I'm sorry._

_J: Just give me a chance. Please._

_E: Goodnight Jax._

_J: Goodnight beautiful._

I look at my phone and the tears start falling harder. He's just going to see that I'm not worth it like Mike did. I wish he would just drop it and leave me alone. I wipe the tears away and put the phone on the charger and try to get some sleep.

I wake up the next morning and see my phone on the nightstand. I look at my phone and see another text from Jax. I roll my eyes and open the text.

_J: Good morning Princess. Hope you have a wonderful day beautiful._

_E: Jax, please don't._

_J: Just wanted to tell you good morning babe. Let me know if you need anything._

_E: I'm fine Jax but thank you._

_J: Okay. Have a good day._

_E: You too._

I look at the phone and shake my head. Why won't he just drop it? I head into my work room. I'm working on a new creation when I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door and look through the peephole and see Jax standing there. I open the door and ask "What are you doing here?" He kisses my cheek as he sees himself inside and says "Brought lunch." I shake my head and say "You didn't have to." He smiles and says "Thought we could have lunch together and talk a little more." he tells me. "Jax…" I start. "I'm not giving up on this." he tells me and I nod.

We sit at the kitchen table and start eating. "How'd the appointment go with the lawyer?" he asks. "I didn't go." I tell him and he smiles that panty dropping smile that got me the first night. "Good." he says and I just look down at my food. We finish eating and he asks "Are you working?" I nod and say "Yeah. Have the den set up as my studio." I tell him. "Can I see?" he asks. "Sure." I say and lead him to the den. He walks in and starts looking at the storage bins that I have completed items in. "Where do you sell them?" he asks. "Just online right now. Was looking at eventually setting up a shop. Found a place in Charming that would be perfect but it's out of my price range." I tell him. "I can help." he tells me. "No. That's okay. I'll find something I can afford." I tell him. He picks up one of the items and says "My mom does this Taste of Charming thing to raise money for the schools and shit. You should set up there." he says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. I'll have my mom call you with the info." he tells me. "How are you going to explain how we know each other?" I ask. "Tell her you're my Old Lady. My wife." he tells me and I shake my head. "Why do you want this so bad?" I ask. "Because you're the first woman that their first words to me wasn't about the kutte on my back or asking me to change who I am." he says. "I wouldn't do that Jax. That kutte makes you who you are. If you take that away, you're not you." I tell him and he walks over to me and cups my face. "You have no clue how amazing you are." he says and I shake my head. He kisses my lips softly and whispers "I will change your mind." he tells me. I pull away and say "I should get back to work." He kisses me one more time and says "I'll call you later." I just nod as he walks out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jax walks into the office at the garage and sees Gemma sitting there. "Hey baby." Gemma says. "Hey Mom. I need to talk to you about something." he says. "What's up?" she asks. "I need to tell you something but you can't get pissed." he tells her and she looks at him and says "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be putting my size nine boot in your ass?" she asks. "When we did that run to SAMNEV, a few of us went to one of the local bars and I hooked up with this chick." he tells her. "So. Why would I get pissed about that?" she asks. "Because on the way to her hotel, we got married." he says. She stands up, walking over to him, she smacks him upside the head. "I didn't get to be there when you married the junkie and here you go again, getting married and I don't get to be there. So, she a junkie too?" she asks. "Nah. She's a good one mom. You'd like her. She's actually been asking me for an annulment." he says. "Why?" she asks confused. "She says she's not good enough. That chick Janie that Juice is seeing is her little sister. Janie said her ex treated her like shit making her think she's worthless and she still thinks that of herself." he says. "What does she do for a living?" Gemma asks. "Works from home. Has her own business. Thought you could drop by some info on that Taste of Charming thing you're doing about her setting up a booth or something." he says. "Not scared I'll scare her away?" she asks smirking. "Nope. I think you'll like her. Maybe you can have a little talk with her for me?" he asks. "Yeah yeah. I'll head that way now." she says and heads out to her car.

I am back in my work room working when I hear another knock on the door. I walk to the door and look through the peephole and see a woman standing there. I open the door. "Can I help you?" I ask. "You Eva?" she asks. "Yes ma'am. Can I help you?" I ask again. "I'm Gemma Teller Morrow. Jax's mom." she says. I move to the side and let her in. She looks around my house and says "You have a beautiful home." I smile softly and say "Thank you Mrs Morrow." I say. "Call me Gemma baby." she says as she walks up to one of my creations on the wall. "Where'd you find something like this? It's beautiful." she says about a handmade wall quilt. "I made it. That was the first one I ever made. Kind of my prototype." I say. "You made this?" she asks shocked. "Yeah. It's one of my best items." I tell her. "My son said you make handmade items. Wanted me to talk to you about setting up at the Taste of Charming fundraiser that I do every year." she says. "I've heard of it. I went last year. Pretty good set up." I say. "Thanks baby. Can I see what you make?" she asks. "Sure." I say. I lead her to the den and she starts looking around. "You ever thought about opening a shop?" she asks. "I have actually. Looking for a place that's in my price range." I tell her. She looks at me and says "The club could help." I shake my head and say "I appreciate that Gemma but this is something I want to do on my own. I need to prove to myself that I can do it on my own." I tell her. "I can respect that but you let me know if you change your mind." she tells me and I nod my understanding. "So, my son tells me you and him got married." she says. "We did but I asked for an annulment." I tell her. "Why?" she asks. "Gemma, you've seen your son. There's no way he could want someone like me." I tell her. "Why not?" she asks. I shake my head and she says "Because you think you're not good enough? That's bull shit. Baby, let me tell you something. You're a beautiful girl and from what my son says, you don't look down on him because of the kutte on his back." she tells me. I look down at my hands and she says "Let me tell you a little history. He was with this girl who wanted him to leave the club. She hated that the club came first. He was in love with her and it crushed him when she left. But he had a hard decision to make. Be with her and leave the club or stay with the club and lose her. He chose the club. Then he met his ex-wife, the junkie. She's pregnant with my grandchild but can't seem to stay away from the pipe. She only wanted to be with him because of the patch on his back." she tells me. "I'd never do that. That kutte and the club make him who he is. Why would someone want to take that from him? If he leaves the club, he leave who he is. That's not fair to him." I tell her and she smiles. "And that right there, makes you more than good enough to be his wife and my daughter-in-law. Just give him a chance baby. Take shit at your pace but give him a chance to show you that you are worth more than you give yourself credit for. Now, start getting your game plan together. Taste of Charming is in three weeks and I'll make sure some of the guys come with your Old Man to help get your things there and set up." she tells me. Giving me her number, she tells me "You call me anytime you need to talk. You're family now baby and we take care of our own. Hell, your sister has even become family." she tells me and I look at her shocked. "You didn't know she's been seeing the little Rican?" she asks. I shake my head no. "I've been too busy trying to figure out what I'm doing." I tell her. "Well, you call me if you need anything." she tells me and I nod before she hugs me and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been three weeks and today is the Taste of Charming fundraiser. It's seven in the morning and I am up and ready when there's a knock on the door. I open it to see Juice, Tig and Jax standing there. "Morning guys." I say. "Morning Darlin." Jax says as they all walk in. "I have those five totes. They'll fit in the trunk and back seat of my car." I tell them. They all start loading the totes into the car and I say "Your mom said she'd have a table and canopy set up for me?" I ask. "Yeah. I set it up before heading here." Jax tells me. "Thank you." I say. The guys get on their bikes and Jax says "Head on. We'll be there in a few." Juice and Tig head out and I head to my car with Jax following me. I open my door and stop. "Thank you for helping Jax. Seriously." I tell him. "Babe, I told you I want this." he says and I shake my head. "I just wish you wouldn't waste your time." I tell him before getting in my car and he heads to his bike. I take a deep breath and head to Charming Elementary.

Pulling up to the school, the guys start helping get my things out of the car and to my booth. After getting things set up, I'm stressing over making sure everything is perfect. "Baby girl, this looks perfect." Gemma tells me. "You think so?" I ask. "Yeah baby." she says as she hugs me. "How are you doing?" she asks. "I don't know." I tell her honestly. "I see you and my son showed up together." she says smirking. "Not together. He just followed me." I tell her. "Baby girl, listen to me." she says as she cups my face. "He wants this and you are more than worth it. I don't like anyone and I like you. You two are good for each other but just take it a day at a time okay." she says and I just nod. "Good girl." she tells me before kissing my cheek and heading back to her booth.

We've been there a couple of hours and I've sold several items. Having a good day actually when _he_ walks up. "You seriously trying to sell this stupid shit?" Mike asks as he looks at my booth. "You really are stupid. No one wants this dumb shit. You're so fucking worthless." he says before walking away. I look down at my hands as I fight off the tears. Janie walks up and sees me. "Hey. What's wrong?" she asks. "Nothing. I'm fine." I say as I try to shake it off. All of a sudden Jax walks up. "What's wrong?" he asks and I shake my head. "I got the booth." Janie says and Jax leads me away from the booth to the side of the building we are next to. Putting me against the wall, he cups my face and I say "Please don't." He pulls me to him and the tears start to fall. "Talk to me baby. What happened?" he ask. I shake my head and hear Gemma. "It have anything to do with that guy that was talking to you?" I just nod my head yes. "What did he say to you?" Jax asks. "Doesn't matter Jax. I'm okay." I say. "No you ain't." he says. "Let me talk to her. "Gemma says and he steps back. She gets in front of me and says "Tell me what he said." I sigh and say "Same shit he always does. Asking if I'm really trying to sell that stupid shit and telling me that I'm fucking worthless and stupid." I tell her. "That's bullshit. Those things you make baby takes talent and you are nowhere near worthless and stupid. Don't listen to him. Now, dry that pretty face up. You're a Teller now." she tells me and I shake my head. "You're are Teller now so hold that pretty little head up because no one fucks with a Teller woman. Get your ass back over there and sell the hell out of your brand baby. You got this." she tells me and I nod my head and stand a little taller. She looks at Jax and he says "I'll stay close." and she nods as we head back over to my booth.

It's been a little bit and I've not really said much other than explaining the items to the customers. "You really know what you're doing don't you?" Jax asks impressed. I just shrug my shoulders. "Don't do that." he says as he stands and pulls me to him. Kissing me softly he says "You're fucking amazing Darlin and you're mine." I look into his eyes and just nod. We're still standing there when we hear someone clear their throat. We turn and see Lisa standing there smirking at us. "I see you two kept in touch." Lisa says. She sees Jax wrap his arm around me from behind and says "You could say that." She looks at us confused and I say "We kinda got married on the way to the room the night we met." I tell her and her eyes go wide. She pulls me into a hug and when I pull away I say "I want it annulled but he doesn't." She looks at him and then me and asks "Why do you want that?" I look at her and she sees it. "Stop that shit right now. He wants to be with you so get your head out of your ass and be with your man. You deserve this doll." she tells me. "But…" I start and she stops me. "But nothing. I know what that asshole used to tell you and he's full of shit. You're smart, compassionate and talented doll. And you have a hot man that wants you. Enjoy it." she tells me before kissing my cheek and heading to check out some of the other booths. Jax pulls me close and says "She's right Eva." I look up at him and say "Just be patient with me okay?" I ask. "Anything you need." he tells me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the event is done, I have cleared out three totes and half of another. "Can you take these to my car please?" I ask Jax as I see Gemma walking over. "Yeah babe." he says before kissing my cheek and grabbing the totes. Gemma walks over as he's walking away and asks "How'd it go?" I smile softly and say "Made almost $1200 today." I tell her and hand her half. "What's this?" she asks. "My donation to the fundraiser." I tell her and she hugs me. "How are you doing with everything?" she asks. "I don't know, honestly but I did tell Jax to just be patient with me. I'm not going to push for the annulment anymore." I tell her. "Good. Because you're one of us now baby. You're a Teller and that means something around here." she tells me and I nod. "Thank you Gemma. You've been really good to me." I say. "Sweetheart, you're the only baby girl I didn't want to drown." she tells me and we both start laughing.

After getting to the car and driving home, Jax behind me, we pull into the driveway. I get out and he grabs the totes while I unlock the door. After putting everything back in the den I say "I'll unpack and take inventory tomorrow. Thanks for helping today." I tell him. I look at him and decide that they are right. I deserve this. I walk over to Jax and as soon as I get to him I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his around my shoulders and we just stand there. "I need to talk to you." I tell him and he pulls back to look at me. I pull away from him and say "I talked to your mom and I thought about what she's told me and what Lisa said and decided I won't push for the annulment." I tell him and he smiles softly. "I'm not changing my name on anything...yet...but just take things a day at a time." I tell him. "I can live with that as long as you're mine." he tells me and I just nod. He walks over and pulls me into his arms and I just release a content sigh. "You...maybe...wanna stay?" I ask. He tilts my chin up and kisses me softly and says "I'd love to spend the night with my wife." he tells me and I lead him to the bedroom.

Walking into my bedroom, I move to the closet to change for bed and he starts stripping down to his boxers. He gets into bed along with me and he pulls me into his arms. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss before hovering over me. Breaking the kiss he says "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." I caress his face and ask "What if I want to?" Putting his forehead to mine, he says "Then I'll do anything you want me to." I lean up and kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss. We start shedding clothes in between kisses and he enters me slowly. We spend the rest of the night, making love and just being together before falling asleep wrapped around each other.

Waking up the next morning, I slip out of bed and start breakfast. I'm finishing up when I feel arms wrap around me from behind. He kisses my bare shoulder and says "Morning babe." I lean back into him just a little and say "Morning." I hand him his plate and he heads to the table with me following with mine. Sitting down, he asks "What's the plan for today?" I look at him and say "Taking inventory of what I still have left from yesterday and updating my website. What about you?" I ask. "Off today and but have a couple of errands to run but should be back in a little bit. That cool with you?" he asks. "Um...yeah...sure." I tell him still not sure about things. He tilts my chin up to look at him and says "I want this babe." I look at him and take a deep breath and say "Me too." He crashes his lips with mine and when we separate I say "I better get to work." He nods before kissing me one more time and heading out the door to run his errands. I head to my work room and just look at what I need to get done. "Guess I better get started." I say to myself.

Jax pulls up in front of a building and sees Janie and Juice there. "Thanks for meeting me. You sure this is the one she wanted?" Jax asks. "Yeah. Every time we come by here, she just stares at it. It would be perfect for what she's wanting." Janie says. About that time Elliott Oswald walks up. "Hey Jax. You said you wanted to meet?" Elliott asks. "Yeah. I wanted to talk about this building." Jax says. "You guys looking to expand?" Elliott asks and Jax shakes his head. "Nah. It's for my Old Lady. She runs her business from home and I wanted to get this place for her to open her shop up and she's been wanting this place." Jax says. "Old Lady?" Elliott asks. "Yeah. Wife actually. She was at the Taste of Charming thing yesterday. Makes the wall quilts and shit." Jax says. "Congratulations Jax. Wall Quilts. My wife bought one of those. Eva's Everlings is your wife?" he asks. "Yeah. She is." Jax says proudly and Janie smiles. "Well, let's see what we can work out." Elliott says.

A little later, Jax knocks on the door and when I open it, he pulls me to him as he walks inside and says "Grab your shoes babe. I want to show you something." I look at him confused and he says "Come on." I grab my shoes and bag and follow him to his bike. Getting on behind him, we head out to the center of Charming and we stop in front of the space I have been in love with for as long as I can remember. Getting off the bike, I ask "Where are we going?" He smirks and says "Here." and motions towards the shop. He takes the keys and opens it. "Why do you have keys?" I ask. "That's usually what they give you when you buy a place." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Jax...you shouldn't have...I can't…" I start and he stops me with a kiss. "Baby listen to me. I know you love this place and it would be perfect for what you want for your business. I want you to see that I support you. I love this passion you have for what you do and if you want this place, you got it baby." he tells me. "You really bought this for me?" I ask. "Yeah babe. I did." he tells me. I kiss him softly and whisper "You make it really hard not to fall in love with you." Pulling me closer he says "That's the plan Darlin. Now, tell me what you want to do with the place." he says and I smile the first smile I've had in a long time.

Looking around, I start pointing out what I want where I want it. "I think some shelves would look great there and there but this area I want to put an area for me to work when I'm here but also an area for me to hold workshops." I tell him. "And over here I can put the register and over here…" I ramble and he cuts me off with a kiss. When we separate, he says "We'll get the club and Gemma to come and help set you up." he says softly. "Thank you Jax." I tell him and kiss him softly. He pulls away and pulls me over to a counter that's built in and shows me the deed. "This says Eva Teller. Jax…" I start and he says "You're a Teller babe." I look at the deed again and then at him and say "I'm a Teller." And I couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little later, we are headed to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, Gemma walks over and hugs me. "Hey baby." she says. "Hey Gemma." I say as I hug her back. "You like your surprise?" she asks. "I love it. I have to go tomorrow to get my name changed now." I tell her laughing. "We can get our lawyer to handle that for you." she tells me. "Gemma…" I start. "We got it baby." she tells me and I feel Jax pull me closer. "Hey Mom, can you go check on Wendy. She's supposed to be sending me the doctor bills but I haven't been getting them and she's not answering her phone." he tells Gemma. "Because she knows it's you." Gemma says. Kissing my cheek she says "Come on sweetheart. We can get some lunch while we're out." she tells me. I kiss Jax and he says "Be careful babe." I nod and say "You too baby." and he smiles as he kisses me again.

Pulling up to Jax's house, Gemma and I knock on the door. When there's no answer, we head around the house and when we get around to the kitchen window, I look inside. "Gemma oh my God." I say shocked. I bust in the window on the kitchen door while Gemma calls the ambulance. I run to the woman lying on the floor bleeding. I check for a pulse and listen to her heart. Seeing her mouth foaming I say "She's OD'ing." A couple of minutes later, the ambulance gets there. "Take my keys and go get Jax. Head to St Thomas." she tells me and I nod. She kisses my cheek and says "It's going to be okay." I nod again and head to the garage.

I pull onto the lot laying on the horn. As soon as I stop, Jax sees me and sees the panic in my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks as he checks me for injuries. "Your mom is on the way to the hospital with your ex. She was on the floor bleeding and she was OD'ing." I tell him. "Shit." he says. He looks at Clay and they head to the bikes. He pulls me to his bike and we head to St Thomas.

Walking in, we see Gemma standing there. Walking up to her, Jax's fingers laced with mine, he asks "You heard anything?" She shakes her head no when a pretty brunette doctor comes out. "When was the last time you heard from her?" she asks Jax. "Couple of weeks. She wouldn't answer my calls." he says. "We found track marks between her fingers and toes. Tox report hasn't come back yet but my best guess is crank." she says. "The kid?" he asks. She tells us that he was born ten weeks early with a hole in his stomach and the family flaw. Jax runs his hand down his face and pulls me closer and I see a sad look in the doctor's eyes. "Jax, Dr Namid wants to operate now. Fix his stomach and then when he stabilizes from that fix his heart. Jax goes to walk away and I call out his name. "Stay with mom and the kid." he says. I run up to him and kiss his quickly. "Be careful." I say. He nods before kissing me one more time and heading out with Chibs and Bobby behind him.

Walking back over to Gemma I see her glaring at the doctor. "What wrong?" I ask Gemma. "The doctor. That's Jax's ex. The one that wanted him to leave the club." she tells me. "Holy shit." I say. I see her look at Gemma and walk over. "Gemma, can I talk to you?" Tara asks. "Whatever you need to say you can say in front of her." Gemma says. "I can really only say this to family." Tara says, looking at me. "I am family. I'm Abel's stepmother." I tell her. "Stepmother?" Tara asks shocked. "Yeah. That's usually what you're called when you marry someone with kids." I say and her face goes white but she quickly composes herself. "Well, he's going into surgery. Once we fix his stomach, Dr Namid wants to go ahead with fixing his heart. He doesn't want to wait." Tara says. "That's good right?" Gemma asks and they go back and forth about her being a good doctor and Gemma not having an issue with her assisting on the surgery. After Tara walks away, I look at Gemma and she says "I'm proud of you baby. Defend what's yours." she tells me. "You think she's going to go after Jax?" I ask. "Most likely but don't you worry baby. That man love you." she tells me and I shake my head. "I don't know if we're there yet." I tell her. "You love him?" she asks. "He makes it really hard not to." I tell her. "That's not an answer." she tells me smirking. "Yeah." I tell her and she says "Well, he loves you too."

A little later, we are sitting in the room with Abel, watching him sleep. "He's so little." I say. "He is. You ready for this Momma?" she asks and I look at her. "If this is what him and Jax need from me the yes." I tell her. About that time, Jax walks in and asks "How's he doing?" I look at him and he kisses me softly before putting his arms around me and I say "Dr Namid did both surgeries and his vitals are stable so now all we can do is wait." I tell him. "You'd be proud of your Old Lady here." Gemma says. "Really? Why?" he asks. "Well the good doctor was wanting to talk to me about our boy here and when she said she could only talk to family, you're wife here said that she was his stepmother and when the good doctor looked at her shocked she said that's what you usually get called when you marry a man with kids." He smiles at me and kisses me hard before saying "You are definitely my Old Lady." as we turn back to look at his son lying in the incubator.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little later, Jax and I are alone in the room with Abel and I just keep replaying shit in my head. I know they have a past and I know Gemma said he loved her and she loved him. She's going to try to go after him and I'm gonna lose him. I am in Jax's lap and lost in my thoughts when I feel him kiss my temple. "What's on your mine Darlin?" he asks. "Just thinking." I tell him. He tilts my chin up to look at him and says "Talk to me." and I see concern in his eyes. "I know about you and Abel's doctor." I tell him as I move to stand and he lets me. I walk over to the incubator and just look at Abel. I feel his arms wrap around me and he says "I'm yours baby." he tells me and I just nod. "I just know you loved her and…" I start and he stops me by turning me to face him and kissing me softly. When we separate, he tells me, "You're the one that I'm married to. You're the one that I am spending my life with and the one that my son is going to grow up calling mama." he tells me. "Are you sure Jax?" I ask, my insecurities coming through. "Absolutely. I love you Eva Teller." he tells me and I look at him shocked. I crash my lips with his and whisper against his lips "I love you too Jackson." I turn back around in his arms and just look at our son.

When we leave the hospital, we head out to his bike and I ask "Head to mine?" He kisses me and nods and says "Hell yeah." We head home and as soon as we get inside, he pulls me to the couch and to straddle him. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and when we separate, I put my forehead to his with my eyes closed. "Move in with me." I whisper. He crashes his lips with mine before carrying me to the bedroom and when he lays me on the bed, he whispers "Fuck yeah." He starts kissing down my neck and we start to shed clothes in between kisses before he enters me. Thrusting in and out slow and easy, he makes love to me and I feel all the love and passion that he feels and it's overwhelming. When we both find our release, there are tears in my eyes. "I love you Jackson." He wipes my tears and says "I love you too." I snuggle into his side and we both drift off to sleep.

I wake up a little later and can't get back to sleep. I slip out of bed without waking Jax and find myself at one of my spare rooms. I open the door and lean against the doorway and picture it as a nursery for Abel. My mind starts drifting off to a child of our own someday, if he even wants that. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I lean back into him as he kisses my bare shoulder. "You okay?" he asks. I turn in his arms and kiss him softly and say "Yeah. Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." I tell him. He looks back into the room I was looking at. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. "I think we should make this Abel's room." I tell him but don't look at him. "What is it?" he asks concerned. "I know you just had Abel, but Jax, I'm gonna want more kids someday." I tell him. "So do I babe. I want a house full." he tells me and I smile before kissing his lips. He takes my hand and leads me to bed. I snuggle into him and fall asleep.

We get up the next morning and after breakfast, he tells me he has to work. "I think I might go see Abel before meeting your mom at the shop." I tell him. "Sounds like a plan babe." he tells me. We head outside and he kisses me deeply before heading to his bike and me to my car.

I pull up at the hospital and walk into Abel's room and he's looking up at me. "Hey little dude. How's my boy doing?" I ask. "He has a mother you know." Tara says as she walks into the room. "A mother that signed over her rights and we've filed papers for me to adopt him so yes, he is my boy." I tell her calmly. "You know he won't stay with you, right?" she asks. "I'm not doing this with you. I'm here to see Abel." I tell her. "Do you have his crow yet?" she asks. "I have his last name." I tell her. "That doesn't matter in that life. You might be his wife but I will always be his Old Lady. I'm the one with his crow and he can't give it you if I still have it and I'm not covering it. I will have my Old Man." she tells me and I just shake my head and look at Abel. "I'll see you later little dude." before walking out the door and leaving her standing there.

I walk into the shop and Gemma is standing there already. "What's wrong?" she asks concerned. "Nothing. Just tired." I tell her and she says "Bull shit. Talk." I shake my head and say "I just want to get this done." She shakes her head and I know I'm not getting out of it. "You can tell me or I can call your Old Man." she tells me. "Not my Old Man apparently." I mumble. "What are you talking about?" she asks. I sign and say "How does the crow thing work?" I ask and she looks at me confused. "Can I get his crow if someone else already has it?" I ask and she sighs. "She still has his crow." she says and I nod. "She told me that I might be married to him but he will always be her Old Man. Is she right?" I ask. "Technically yes. If she still has his crow then she's his Old Lady." she tells me and I shake my head. "I gotta go." I tell her before heading out the door. Gemma picks up her phone and calls Jax. "Hey Ma. What's up?" he asks. "You better head to Eva's." she says. "What's wrong?" he asks concerned. "Just get there." she tells him before hanging up.

I head home and walk into the house and to the bedroom. I lay on the bed and sob. How could I have been so fucking stupid? I hear the front door open and hear him call out. "Eva? You here babe?" I quickly wipe the tears as he walks into the bedroom. He walks over and sits on the bed, against the headboard. "Come here babe." he tells me and I move over in between his legs and lean into him. "Talk to me babe." he says softly. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you too but that can't be what's wrong." he tells me. "I went to see Abel today." I tell him and he kisses the top of my head. "Tara came in and heard me call him my boy. Telling me that he has a mother and then started telling me that I might be your wife but I will never have your crow." I tell him. "Why won't you?" he asks. "She said that you can't give me your crow as long as she still has hers and she's not getting hers covered up." I tell him. He tilts my chin to look at him and says "Listen to me, Eva. I love you. Not her. Let me handle her." he tells me and I just nod and he pulls me closer. "I don't want to lose you." he tells me. I look back up at him and say "I'm not going anywhere." He kisses me softly and we just sit together in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A little later, we walk into the clubhouse and I walk over to Gemma while he walks over to Clay. "Can I get a minute?" he asks and Clay nods before they both go into the chapel. "What's on your mind son?" Clay asks. "I need your input on something. I'm kind of at a loss here." Jax says. "What is it?" Clay asks. "Tara is one of Abel's doctors. Eva went to see Abel and Tara started feeding her this shit that she might be my wife but she would never be my Old Lady because she would never be able to get my crow." Jax says. "Why can't she?" Clay asks. "Apparently Tara still has the one that I gave her when we were together." Jax says. "Fuck. What are you going to do?" Clay asks. "What would you do?" Jax asks. "If it were me, I would take the bitch out of the equation." Clay says and Jax just looks at him. "Look, I know you loved her and all but you're married and the more you leave that bitch with your mark, the more she's going to doubt shit and let me tell you, if she's doubting shit and your mom finds out, she's going to kick your ass. She loves that girl out there like her own kid." he tells Jax. "What I suggest son, is that you take her out of the equation and you have your wife there when you do it and then you slap your crow on her the minute you're done." Clay says. "Yeah...okay. We need to get the guys together." Jax says and Clay nods.

Jax walks to the door and calls "Church." I look over at the doors when he says this and see everyone heading to the chapel. He steps out and I meet him halfway. "Stay with mom until I come out." he tells me. "Okay." I say softly. Kissing my lips softly he says "I love you." I whisper "I love you." He walks back into the chapel and when everyone is in their seats, Clay speaks. "Our VP here has come to me with a problem that I think we need to take a vote on and we need to get some other input on." Clay says. They all look at Jax and he starts telling them what's going on.

Out at the bar, I am sitting facing the bar and Gemma is next to me. "It's going to be okay baby." she tells me. "I hope so. I don't want to lose him Gemma." I tell her. "You won't baby." she tells me and I just nod my head and look down at my coffee. All of a sudden, I feel arms wrap around me and I know it's Jax. I lean back into him and feel the tears building up in my eyes. "Excuse me." I say as I pull away and head to the bathroom but he follows me. I walk into the bathroom and he walks in behind me and locks the door. Pulling me close, I start to sob. "I got you baby." he says and I wrap my arms around him and pull him as close as I can get him. When I get myself together, he cups my face and says "We have a plan." I nod and pull away. "Look, I'm fine just being your wife. I don't have to have your crow." I tell him and he shakes his head. "That's not how it works. Let's head to mom's and we'll explain everything." he tells me and I nod.

Pulling up to Gemma and Clay's house, we head inside and all sit at the dining room table. "We want to explain how things work in the club." Gemma tells me and I just nod. Clay speaks up and says "When an Old Lady gets a member's crow, that's biker marriage for us. But once they get the crow, for most of us, we take that extra step and get legally married. But if a member gets divorced or the break things off with their Old Lady, the Old Lady is supposed to get the crow removed before leaving. They are supposed to remove anything marks that link them to the club. Same with members. If they leave the club for any reason they are to get all club related tattoos covered. She didn't. That's a violation that can be voted on by the club." Clay tells me and I look at him. Jax takes my hand and I look at him. "Club voted that we can take her and cover the tattoos ourselves." Jax says. "Are you going to hurt her?" I ask. "Not if we can help it. But sweetheart, she's not going to stop even if we remove the tattoo." Clay tells me. I shake my head and say "Don't worry about it." I say as I look down at my hands and play with my wedding ring. I start to slip it off and Jax stops me. "Don't do that." he says. "She's not going to stop. You heard Clay." I tell him. "I need you to trust me." Jax tells me and I just nod before getting up and walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jax follows me out the door and grabs my hand, stopping me. He turns me to face him and cups my face and I pull away. "Don't do that." I tell him. "Babe, listen to me." he says and I shake my head. "No Jax. This right here is why I didn't want this. This is why I wanted the divorce...want the divorce." I say, my resolve crumbling. He pulls me to him and holds me close and says "We're not getting a divorce." He cups my face and says "We have a plan. We're going to fix this. I'm going to fix this." He tells me. "Don't bother." I say as I slip my wedding ring off and put it in his hand before walking away, leaving him standing there.

I walk away and start walking down the road when a car pulls over and I see it's my sister. "Get in." she tells me. I walk around to the passenger side and get in and she says "You need to stop this shit." she tells me. "Why? He belongs to her. She still has his crow. They said it themselves. It's biker marriage. He can't belong to both of us." I tell her. "So you think the best thing is to walk away?" she asks. "Yeah." I say, looking out the window. "Bull shit. You love him?" she asks. "Yeah. I do." I say. "Then take that bitch out." she tells me. "What?" I ask, looking at her shocked. "Take that bitch out. Show her he belongs to you. Juice told me everything. He told me she's been gone for almost a decade and you're the one he's married to. You're the one that he's in love with. You're the one he told the guys was his son's mother." she says and I look at her. "If you don't do this for you or for him, do this for Abel because I know for a fact you've been to see him every single day and you love that little boy already." she says. "And she will love him too." I tell her. She pulls over to the side of the road and looks dead at me. "YOU are his wife. YOU are Abel's mother. YOU are the one that needs to get her head out of her ass and act like his Old Lady. You're the one he's calling his Old Lady. Not her. You know what he told Juice?" she asks and I shake my head. "He told Juice that you were what he needed. He said he thought he loved Tara but that being with you, he's never felt like his life would ever be perfect but you make it perfect. Honey, he worships you." she tells me. "Where's your ring?" she asks looking at my hand. "Gave it back to him." I tell her. She turns the car around and heads back towards Gemma's. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Not letting my sister make the biggest mistake of her life." she tells me as we pull into Gemma's driveway, seeing Jax leaned against his bike looking down at my ring. "Get out." she tells me and I do what she says.

I get out of the car and Jax looks up and I see there are tears in his eyes. I walk closer but not close enough for him to touch me. I don't say anything but he holds his hand out for me and after looking at it for a second, I take it and let him pull me to him. Wrapping his arms around me he says "I love you Eva." I hold him closer and say "I love you too Jackson. I'm so sorry. I just don't know what I'm doing here." I tell him, pulling away a little. "I know babe but listen to me. I don't love her. I thought I did when we were younger but the way I felt about her is nothing compared to how I feel about you. I can't fucking breathe without you." he tells me. "Can I have my ring back?" I ask. He puts it on my finger and says "Don't let it leave your finger again." and I nod. "We have a plan." he tells me and I nod.

Leading me back inside, Gemma hugs me and asks "You okay?" I nod my head and Clay looks at me and I say "She needs to know he's mine." and he nods. They sit me down and start to tell me the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After telling me the plan, Jax and I head home. Walking into the house, I head to the shower and once inside, I feel Jax's arms wrap around me. He places a soft kiss to my shoulder and I lean back into him. "I love you Mrs Teller." he says. I turn in his arms and kiss him softly, still not saying anything. He deepens the kiss and I melt into him. When we separate, he cups my face and says "I love you. Never doubt that babe." he says and I kiss his chest softly. He tilts my chin to look at him and says "Say something. Please." and I see concern in his eyes. "Just processing it all. You'd think I'd be used to this shit by now." I say. "What should you be used to?" he asks. "This. Just, knowing that there will always be someone out there trying to tear us apart. What happens one day when you find someone better?" I ask. "Darlin, that will never happen. There's no one better than you." he tells me. Looking into his eyes, I see he's being honest with how he feels. "I love you Teller." I tell him. Kissing me softly, we finish showering before getting into bed.

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse and before we walk in, I tell Jax "I want to be there." He looks at me for a minute and then nods his okay. I kiss him softly and say "She needs to see that you will always be mine." He smiles softly and says "Anything you want Darlin." I kiss him one more time before we head into the clubhouse.

Walking inside, he calls church. I move to the bar with Gemma and she asks "How are you doing with everything?" I hug her and say "I'm okay with it. Took some time to process last night and spent some time with Jax talking shit out." I tell her and she looks at me worried. "I'm not going anywhere. I told him I want to be there. She needs to see that he will always be mine." I tell her and she pulls me into another hug and says "Now you're talking like a Teller." and I can't help but smile a little.

After the guys come out of church, we all are hanging out when Happy and Tig walk over. "We'll call when we have shit ready." Tig says and Jax nods. "Thank you guys." I say and they just nod before heading out the door. Jax pulls me to him and kisses me softly. Clay walks over and asks "How you holding up?" I look up at him, still snuggled into Jax and say "I'm okay. I told Jax I want to be there." I tell him. "He told us. You get to say what you want and then Happy is covering her tattoo." he says. I shake my head and he looks at me confused. "Can we talk?" I ask. He nods and the three of us head into the chapel.

Walking into the chapel, we all take a seat. "What's on your mind sweetheart?" Clay asks. "I know how shit works. We can cover her tattoo but that's not going to stop her from coming after Jax and I don't want to deal with that stress." I tell him. "What are you saying Eva?" Jax asks me. "Don't hate me. Please?" I ask softly and he looks at me concerned. "I know how shit works in your world. She's not going to stop and I don't want to have to constantly fight for the man that I already have. I want to be able to just enjoy being your wife and Abel's mom. I don't want to cover her tattoo. I want her gone. For good." I tell them and they look at me shocked. "Look, I've struggled for a long time and I finally found someone that's shown me that I am more than good enough. Someone that's shown me love and giving me a beautiful little boy. I'm not giving that up and if her being dead is what will ensure I don't have to deal with her bitch ass anymore then so be it." I say and they both smirk at me. "If that's what my Old Lady wants, that's what my Old Lady gets." Jax tells me. "I want her to see Happy give me your crow before we end her. Is that okay?" I ask. "Fuck yeah." Jax says before kissing me hard and when we separate, Clay pats my shoulder and says "You are definitely an Old Lady." before we walk out of the chapel, smiles on all of our faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A little later, Tig calls and him and Happy have her at the cabin. Getting on the back of Jax's bike, we head up with Clay and the rest of the club. Walking into the cabin, I stop Jax. He looks at me concerned. "Can I get a minute guys?" I ask and they all head inside. "You okay?" Jax asks. I kiss him softly and say "Are you okay with this? Her dying?" I ask and he looks down. "Jax, if you're not okay with this we can figure something else out. We can just remove the crow and we can hold off on things if that's what…." I ramble and his lips softly touch mine. "I'm good with it. I don't love her anymore. I thought I loved her then but the way I feel about you is so much more intense. You're the one that I can't live without. Not her." he tells me. I kiss him and ask "Are you sure?" He nods and says "Let's go get you my crow and handle this whore." he tells me before we walk into the cabin, hand in hand.

Walking into the cabin, Bobby walks over and asks "You good?" I look at Jax and he kisses my cheek and I say "I think so." before we head into the room where she's being held. When we walk into the bedroom, she is tied to a chair and sees us walk in, hand in hand. Walking over to a chair and small table, I put my arm on the table and Jax looks at Tara and says "You were supposed to get rid of my crow when you left. Why didn't you?" He asks. Tig removes the gag and she says "Because you belong to me. We were meant to be together and I knew that I was going to eventually come home to you." she says. "You left me. You left and didn't even say goodbye. You wanted me to leave my club, my family, who I was to be what you wanted me to be. When you left, it fucked me up. I didn't think I would ever find someone that I loved more than you. But then Eva came along. A one night stand that ended up with us married. And, fuck, I love her more than I ever fucking loved you. I realized that I could move on from you. But her. Eva. I can't fucking breathe without her. I can't function without her. She's my wife, my Old Lady, will be Abel's mom, the mother to all of our kids." he says, looking back at me. "You and I will never be together." he says. He gets down in her face and says "I don't fucking love you." and you see the tears in her eyes.

Jax walks back over to me and kisses me deeply and Tara starts to sob. Happy takes my arm and starts to put Jax's crow on my arm and Tara speaks up. "She can't have your crow. I still have it." Jax looks at her and says "You are going to watch my Old Lady get my crow and then yours won't be a problem." She looks at him shocked and asks "You really don't love me?" He glares at he and says "Fuck no." before turning back to me. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Mrs Teller." I smile and say "I love you too Teller."

Once I have Jax's crow, Jax asks everyone to leave the room but me and him. "You need to truly see that he's mine." I tell her. I turn to Jax and kiss him deeply. He picks me up and puts me on the table. Stepping between my legs, I whisper against his lips "Fuck me Jackson." He starts pulling down my leggings before pulling out his hard member and enters me slowly. "Fuck." I moan. "Fuck me Teller." I moan and he starts to fuck me hard and fast. We both find our release and after getting redressed, he lets everyone back into the room and I walk over to her. "You like the show? He really is hot when he's fucking, isn't he?" I ask and all the guys eyes go wide before they start smirking. "He's sexy as hell and he's all mine." I tell her. I step back and kiss Jax softly. "Can I do the honors baby?" I ask. He nods and I turn to Tara. "Looks like I get to handle you. Jax will always be mine. My Old Man. My husband. My everything." I say as I look back at him and he winks at me. I look back at Tara and say "I love him so fucking much. Abel too. And his club, they've taken me in as family. They love me and I love them. But you will never feel that. You will never again know what it feels like to fall asleep with your head on his chest or wake up to him kissing you good morning. You won't know what it's like to lay in bed with him rubbing your belly that's carrying his child. But I will. I will spend the rest of my life knowing that I am the only one that will have those things." I say before I feel Jax put his hand on my hip. I turn my head towards him. He kisses my lips softly before handing me his gun. I point it at her and say "Goodbye Tara." before pulling the trigger and watching her head snap back and the light leave her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been a couple of months since Tara has been gone and Jax and I have been getting closer. I am in the kitchen cooking and Jax walks in. He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me and I lean back into him. "Hey Darlin." he whispers in my ear before placing soft kisses to my neck. "Hey. Get washed up. Dinner's done." I tell him and he nods. I make our plates and we sit down to eat. "Did you get anything done today?" he asks. "Yeah. I did. Finally got everything set up and thought I'd have my grand opening this Saturday." I tell him. "That's great babe." he tells me. "I also went to see Abel today." I tell him and he looks at me. "Doctor said we can come in tomorrow and hold him." I tell him. "Seriously?" he asks. "Yeah." I say and I smile softly. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. We get to hold our little boy." I tell him and feel a tear fall. "Babe?" he asks. "I'm okay. I don't know what's wrong with me. Seems everything makes me cry." I tell him and he pulls me into his lap. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him.

The next day, we're at the hospital and Gemma is with us. "You okay baby?" she asks me. "Yeah. I'm good." I tell her and she looks at me concerned before looking at Jackson. "Seems everything makes her cry these days." Jax says. Gemma looks at me and smirks. "We got a little bit before we get to hold him. Jackson still has some papers to fill out. Let's take a walk." she tells me and I kiss Jax before following behind Gemma.

We walk to the other end of the floor and she walks me into the OBGYN office. "My daughter in law needs to have a pregnancy test done." she tells the receptionist. "Right this way." she tells us and we follow her back. I fill out the forms and the nurse takes my blood and tells me she will be back soon. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor comes in and says "Well, Mrs Teller, congratulations. Your test came back positive." she tells me and I look at Gemma shocked and she smiles wide. "Let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." she tells me. "Can I call my husband to come in here? He's at the NICU." I ask and she says "Of course." Gemma hands me my phone. "Hey babe. Where are you?" he asks. "Can you come to the OBGYN office? It's just around the corner from where you are." I tell him. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. Just come over please." I tell him and he says he will be right there.

The nurse leads Jackson in and he looks at me worried. "What's going on?" he asks. "I didn't want you to miss the ultrasound to see our second child." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "Seriously?" he asks and I nod. He kisses me hard and says "I love you." he tells me. "I love you." I say and the doctor puts the wand on my stomach and we hear the heartbeat. She moves it around a little more and we see a little blob on the screen. "Looks like you're measuring seven weeks." she tells us and I look at Gemma and Jackson and they are both smiling.

After we get done at the OBGYN, we head to see Abel and see the doctor in there with him. "Are you ready to hold your son?" he asks. "We are." Jax says. The doctor picks him up and hands him to Jackson. "Hey son. Sorry to break it to ya kid but I'm your old man." he tells Abel and our son looks up at him and I can't help but smile. Jax looks up at me and says "Come here mama." I walk over and he hands Abel to me. "Hey little man. I'm your mama." I tell him and he smiles a little at me. "Me and your daddy love you very much and we can't wait to get you home." I tell him. I look up at Gemma and ask "You wanna hold him Gramma?" She smiles and walks over to me and takes him from me. Jax steps up behind me and wraps his arms around me, putting his hand on my still flat stomach and I can't help but smile. "I love you mama." he tells me. I look at him and say "I love you too daddy." before he kisses me softly and Gemma hands Abel back to me. Gemma takes my phone and takes the first picture of us with out son.


End file.
